Bake Sale
by Not An Ordinary Muggle
Summary: Balloons and cake can only mean doom for House. Cuddy has a surprise for House, in the form of a shrink. No need to read everything in order, some things may relate to past sessions, but no MAJOR underlying plot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

House, only just now coming in at eleven o'clock, walked towards the hospital leaning on his cane, he started to arch his eyebrows as he approached the door; he saw through the glass: balloons, cake, laughter, and smiles. "What the hell is going on here?" House asked Wilson as he walked through the glass doors where he faced his doom.

"Bake sale, didn't you get the memo?" Wilson asked as he walked up to a table to buy a cupcake.

"You know I don't read my mail," House said as he picked up a cupcake as well and walked off with it, and towards Cuddy. "Cuddy!" House quickly made his way towards his boss.

"Oh, House," Cuddy said as she dug through the folder that she was carrying.

"A bake sale? For what, the cancer kids? You know-" House began but was cut off.

"Here," Cuddy handed him a piece of paper and walked off, she turned around to add one last bit, "One o'clock today."

"What?" House asked but Cuddy had disappeared into the clinic. He walked towards the elevator and as the elevator doors opened, Cameron stepped out with a file in hand. She followed House back into the elevator. She tried to hand him a file, but he was busy looking at the paper Cuddy had handed him.

"Twelve-year-old kid-" Cameron started.

"One o'clock Dr. Rieland? What the hell do you think that means?" House asked, as he interrupted Cameron in mid-sentence.

"I think that it means you have an appointment with Dr. Rieland at one o'clock. Now about the boy," Cameron went on to explain about the twelve-year-old who was just admitted, and House told her to run some viral tests. She walked off one way and House walked towards his office. Where he met up with Wilson again.

"So the bake sale, what was that all about? And who is Dr. Rieland?" House asked as he walked towards his desk and picked up his over-sized tennis ball and started to toss it between his hands.

"Well, the bake sale was to raise money, for your appointment with Dr. Rileand, who happens to be your new psychologist." Wilson said and winced waiting for any snide comments from his friend.

"Oh, how nice of Cuddy! Was this your idea? What the hell makes her think that I need a psychologist?" House yelled and threw the tennis ball against the wall with an extreme amount of force.

"Well, your volume and the intense rate at which you threw that ball against the wall, I think that you need it, plus who knows, maybe it would make you a better person," Wilson said and he walked out of the room. House thought to himself. He hadn't exactly done much work today, so why not, not do work in the cafeteria, with a comforting cold Ruben sandwich. The hour passed away and Cuddy walked into the cafeteria with who House suspected to be Dr. Rieland. He was about the same age as House, but his hair had more gray swifts through his hair.

"Dr. Rieland, this is Dr. House, Dr. House, this is Dr. Rieland, your psycologist."


	2. The first session

The first session—One o'clock

"So Dr. House, I am Dr. Rieland and what I understand is that you are having some anger management problems," Dr Rieland said as House and he sat in the stereotypical shrink's office. Dr. Rieland sat in a large chair with a yellow legal pad in his lap and an expensive fancy pen in his hand. House refused to sit and leaned against the only wall space that was not occupied by a window or a bookshelf. Next to the window was a maroon, leather lounge chair. House refused to answer and kept looking at his watch until his hour was up.

"Dr. House, was I informed correctly? Are you having problems controlling your anger?" Dr. Rieland asked as he stared more intensely at House.

"I have problems talking to people I don't know," House said, his tone harsh and cool. But his attempt to get the shrink to stop talking failed.

"Well, let me tell you a little bit about myself then. I am happily married; I have three children, two boys and one girl. My dog's name is Sparkle, and I have lived here for fourteen years. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, actually. Why in the world would someone name his dog sparkle? I sense that you have some deeper issues then just being a complete moron." House remarked and coolly waited for a response from the shrink.

"My daughter named him when she was three. I have my PhD, so I am hardly undereducated."

"Well, those who can't do, research and attempt to cower people into telling them their," House said and then proceeded in a very condescending tone, "deepest, darkest secrets."

"I'm sensing some trust issues. Can I call you Greg?"

"No,"

"What about those trust issues?"

"There aren't any,"

"Are you sure?"

"No,"

"So why do you believe that you don't trust people,"

"I don't want to be here," House responded like a three-year-old saying, I'm not listening.

"You'll find this will go a lot faster if you respond,"

"If I wanted solutions to my problems, I'd become schizophrenic."

"Well, if you didn't want to be here, why are you?"

"My bestest buddies thought that I needed help,"

"Well have you ever thought that you do?"

"No,"

"Maybe that's your problem."

Then there was silence no rude remarks, Dr. Rieland sat there scribbling on his notepad and House leaned against the wall and was tossing his cane from hand to hand.

"So, that end's our session for today, I'll see you next week at the same time." Dr. Rieland said.

"Thank god," House spoke under his breath.

"Congratulations for making it this far." Dr. Rieland said and House slammed the door behind him.


End file.
